Taken
by TenTailsTatsu
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, a high ranking ANBU Agent is put to the task to rescue his lover, who happens to be his younger brother, from a rich sex trafficking boss who is deep in the business under a certain amount of time. Can Itachi save his brother? (Not good at summaries.) Uchihacest, abuse, violence.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or the Taken movies. I am simply a fan.**

**Also, I hope you enjoy this prologue. I am already almost done with Chapter One.**

* * *

**Crack. Crack. **"No. I won't scream. If I scream he'll get aroused." I bit my lip and grabbed at the chains that hung from the ceiling and bound me in place. **Crack.** The cuffs of the chains began to dig into my skin as I pulled in desperate attempts to get free. Tears welled up in my eyes as I fought screams that built up in my throat. "Do it. Tell him you want him to come save you." This man demanded I cry and scream for my brother. But I wouldn't break so easily. I wouldn't give him what he wanted. **Crack. Crack.** "What are you, shy?" The velvet voice took on a tone that seemed almost impatient. "Fucking tell him!" It demanded. The whip lashed my back three, four more times. He whipped me so hard the skin on my back swelled with redness and split into gashes. I didn't know how much longer I could take these beatings before I'd crack like the whip did over and over and scream. "I am getting impatient. It seems your Sasuke-kun has a strong will. I can't wait until I break it." The recording still went, even though it had been minutes now. I wasn't giving him what he wanted. I was winning. "If whipping you won't get you to scream, maybe this will." My captor took a gun from the back of his waistband and held it to my right temple. My body was shaking, soreness spread from my back down my spine and into my limbs. Silent tears fell from my face and dripped onto the floor, making small puddles of saltiness. Not far from the puddles of tears was another forming from the blood that ran down my back and ended up on the floor. "Are you still going to protest? I'll blow your brains out if you don't beg."

"I-Itachi please!" I struggled against the chains again, and they rattled. "More." He pushed the barrel of the pistol further into my skull and I began to tremble worse than when he was whipping me. "Please come rescue me Itachi!" He was my worst nightmare. I secretly wished I would wake up and this all be a terrible dream. But no pain I went through, no matter how many tears I cried, would wake me up from this nightmare. "Itachi.. He's going to kill me.." I gasped out, letting my head hang. I gave up fighting the chains. There was no way I'd break free. Especially not when I felt so weak. My captor took the pistol from my head and pointed it in my abdominal region. "Oh Sasuke-kun. He'll never make it here on time to save you. He isn't coming." **Bang.** A feeling of a thousand bees penetrating me filled my thigh. So he decided not to shoot me in the stomach, but rather my leg. "ITACHI!" I instinctively screamed as the bullet embedded itself into my leg. "How is anyone ever going to buy you when you look like this?" The voice asked. The side of the gun was used to force my head up even though I was blind folded. "Tell him how much it hurts." I couldn't control my breathing. I was panting as my body started to go into shock and the chains rattled some more from my struggle to stay up on my knees. "Oh god.. It- It hurts so b- bad." My crying went from silent to vocal as I tried to speak, obviously choked up. "More!" He yelled. I squealed and hesitated. A pool of blood formed underneath me. "Itachi.. Make the pain stop.. Please." I hoped that the bullet hadn't hit my artery. If it did, I'd bleed out and there wasn't anything anyone could do at that point, no matter how fast Itachi came. I sobbed and began coughing from the shaking of my insides. My mouth watered heavily, saliva dripping from my mouth onto the floor. "Looks like he's going to throw up." The voice stated the obvious. My stomach collapsed on itself and chunks of food raced up my esophagus. The puke spilled out all over the damp concrete floor and the room began to smell foul. "I'm going to end the recording now. Is there anything else you want to say to your precious Aniki?"

"Itachi.. I don't know how much more I can take." I admitted, the fact that I was probably going to die sank into my head. "Good boy." The voice praised. "But you were too stubborn at first." A swift kick to my chest broke most of my ribs. They stabbed my lungs in some places, and the soreness caused me to scream out in pain, yet again. Pain from the lashes. From the bullet. And now from the broken ribs that tainted my insides. Blood poured out of my mouth and landed up-top the puke. The scream was one of a shriek. I could feel myself getting dizzy, quickly loosing consciousness. The room felt like it was spinning even though I couldn't see. A rush went to my head and I dropped, the chains rattling one last time before the recording was ended. "This is going straight to that prick." The voice stated as it exited the room, talking to someone else. That prick.. was Itachi.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know it's short but; Poor Sasuke.. D: Can you guess who the captor is? Please review, favorite, follow. I have full intentions on continuing this story. I won't let it be shit. Promise. Reviews will keep me motivated!**


	2. Homecoming

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own the Taken movies. Nor do I own any of the characters from the anime/games/manga/movies..etc.**

**I tried to make this chapter something, but there wasn't much plot behind it. Keep in mind this is the first chapter. Hang in there, it gets better, trust me. Reviews keep me writing. I want to thank dizzyblond3, dragonfire04, Mary-sama (guest) and Guest for reviewing.**

* * *

I awoke to a click. My ears perked up and I lifted my upper body from the bed in a haze. Glancing over to the clock that sat on the nightstand to my right I saw it was 7:30 in the morning. Lately I've been noticing that my sleep is easily disturbed, with a good explanation I never know when Itachi is going to walk into the front door or I am going to get a phone call that he isn't ever going to walk into that door again. The weariness and the paranoia was feeding on me and it was obvious by the look in my eyes. Every time I looked in the mirror I saw two obsidian eyes that seemed to be holes in the universe. Leading into empty space. My face too, started to look worn like Itachi's when he was gone. The sound of keys splashing onto the wooden table by the front door spread throughout the house and made its way through the bedroom door. I looked out the window, letting my hair hang and saw the sun was eating the horizon making an array of beautiful colors. Red, orange then yellow. The buildings in the distance, a church steeple and small office buildings seemed to be on fire. The rest of the sky was a pale blue, clouds complimenting the blue. I threw my legs over the bed and stood up, my feet scorched by the cold treated wood beneath them. I raised my arms above my head in fists and stretched making small squeaking noises. When I released the stretch I let out a heavy sigh. He was finally home. Something told me I should be excited, run down the stairs and give my older brother a massive hug. But I was too afraid. Afraid to see what injuries he most likely came home with, and the horrors he'd seen while on the job reflecting in his sorrowful face. This job was eating us both up. I opened the bedroom door, the knob making a small sound as it clicked back into place and I strolled into the hallway. Down the steps I came when I saw Itachi with his arm wrapped and in a sling. He carried his brief case in his able hand.

"You're finally home. It's been three weeks. I'd ask what you were doing, but I know you can't tell me." I said, my voice slightly hoarse from being unused for some hours. I cleared my throat as I touched the last step with my toes and then forced a smile onto my face. Itachi placed the brief case onto the floor and kicked the front door shut. "Sasuke, can you smile for real? That was the lamest excuse for a smile I've ever seen, I miss it." Itachi said with a empty sound in his voice. I waltzed up to him and wrapped his arms around his collar bone loosely. "Tell me you love me first." I said as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. It felt a little too cold. It must have been a damp morning this January day. "I love you." He said with the infamous Uchiha crooked smile as he wrapped his arm around my waist. This made me smile, a real smile, lightening the mood. "That is my boy." He said as he looked me over like I was the one with an injury.

"So what did you do to your arm?" I asked as I looked down to the arm that hung in the sling. The smile that was on my face quickly faded. He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. "Oh I'll be fine. I took a small bullet to the shoulder." My entire face dropped, any chance of happiness today wallowing away. Itachi always came home with some kind of unexplained injury or trauma At least the trauma only lasted so long. But this? A bullet wound? You've got to be on crack to think I was going to be okay with this. "You're going to tell me what happened this time. I'm not letting this one go." I let my arms drop from where they were propped around his neck and I grabbed his brief case. I must have looked ridiculous in boxers, a large t shirt and a brief case, but it wasn't like Itachi really cared. "No. I will get it." Itachi took the brief case out of my hands and walked past me. He opened the lining closet on the first floor of our home and kicked the brief case inside. Then he turned and looked at me. "You'd rather not know Sasuke-kun." He turned and walked into the kitchen which wasn't far from the closet, waving his hand in a 'follow me' kind of way.

"I told you I wasn't letting this one go. You have never come home shot before. Who managed to hit you, and what happened? I thought you were more sly than that." I pestered as I followed him into our basic white kitchen. Even though he made plenty of money, enough for us to live fancy lives neither of us wanted that. Instead of blowing through it all we'd rather save it. Itachi and I were both content with basic things. No need for fancy kitchens that would go out of date one day anyway. Or lavish sheets on the beds. We were happy this way. When I entered the kitchen Itachi was sitting at the table in one of the wooden chairs. He kicked off his shoes and sunk down. "Sasuke can you make me some coffee?" He asked tiredly. I was already on the task though, measuring water for the machine. "Itachi, I wasn't kidding. Cough it up." I said with an attitude this time. Itachi worked for ANBU. A secret organization that had more authority than the FBI, but they were trained killers. Skilled in hand to hand combat, driving and had immaculate aim with just about anything. Everything they did was confidential. And legal, because ANBU were only hired in serious situations. The last resort. Itachi's job sent him all over the world. And he took it seriously, never revealing any information to me. Although he did this mainly to protect me. He'd always insist that if I knew something I shouldn't, I could be put in danger. A bunch of crap, in my opinion. I know Itachi had no plans on letting me become victim because of his job. If he actually thought I'd get hurt, he wouldn't risk it. Never in his life.

I thought it was just a stupid excuse for him to keep things out of my head. He knew I'd be angry hearing all the things he had to do like kill, or steal things back from drug lords, gangs. The whole lot. He'd rather me be clueless, living the life style of 'what you don't know can't hurt you. But was that true? Because I wasn't happy.

Itachi gave a sigh, "I guess I can tell you how I got hurt." He seemed to be in no condition to protest. I was actually surprised Itachi gave in so easily. I got a mug from the cupboard as I listened, "Drug raid. I thought I took down everyone, but there was a girl hiding in the shower. She pulled the trigger before I could." Itachi toyed with an apple that he picked up from a fruit basket that sat in the middle of the table before taking a bite. Juice filling his mouth and sweetening the dirty taste he felt. I stayed silent, but I felt a heavy weight on my breast bone. It felt like it was going to snap, and my stomach being empty didn't help. I dropped the mug and it shattered. Itachi stopped chewing and looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at him angrily before bending down to pick up the shards of ceramic. "I tell you every time you'd rather not know. This is why I tell you that." I grumbled and put my foot down on the latch of the trash can. The top lifted and I opened my palm letting the piece of ceramic drop into the bag. "I won't ask from now on." I said coldly as I began tending to the coffee again. Lifting the pot from the machine, I smelt it to make sure the beans hadn't gone bad. I couldn't remember the last time I had to go to the market to get coffee. Luckly, they hadn't. I fetched another mug, and before I could drop either of the mug or the coffee pot I rushed to the table. First I placed the mug down then poured the coffee, leaving room for milk. "Do you want sugar?" I asked with the same attitude from earlier. Exhausted, my mood continued to decline as I watched him take off his jacket revealing a bloodied shirt.

"Sasuke-kun. I know what you're thinking, I am going to be fine. Tsunade healed the thing most of the way. And she gave me something to take to help the healing process from here on out. I should be normal in a few days." No matter what he said, he couldn't talk me out of being so upset. "Itachi, just shut up." I snapped and opened the fridge. I refused to look at him. He knew I hated his job. All the times he had to leave, and how long he was gone for. And I couldn't know any of it. I felt so left out, jaded from his other life. "I can't stand to see you get hurt like this all the time," I said with a sense of sternness in my voice as I slammed the milk on the table. "I am going to get back in bed. come upstairs when you're done." I said refusing to make eye contact still. There was another brief case in the closet of the bedroom, and if I could by now I'd snoop and look in it. But I didn't know the combination. Itachi grabbed my hand as I turned to walk away, "Wait." He let my hand go and reached into his coat. Out he pulled a large amount of cash and an orange envelope. I turned my head and seeing the cash my eyes widened. "What the fuck is that?" I asked over my shoulder, eyeing the green.

"The cash I stole from the guys we busted. The envelope is my check." Itachi admitted as he took a sip of his vanilla coffee. A hiss escaped my lips hidden by a puff of breath. "I'll take it to the bank later. Put it away, would you?" I walked tensely from the kitchen and down the hardwood hallway. I made it clear, or at least tried to, that I was very very upset with my older brother. Even though he was my brother, he was still my lover, and I wasn't ashamed. I jogged up the steps, my feet making small pitter patters as they hit the floor. I knew Itachi wished I was happier to see him, but how could I be when he suffered a bullet wound, and stole a drug lords money? When I got back to our bedroom I pushed the door open, it creaking. I never closed it, but retreated to the cool white comforter and the feathery mattress. I curled up under the covers, my knees practically to my chest. I always slept with the blankets pulled up to my ears. The pillows seemed delighted to see me back so soon, and my body responded comfortably by sinking into the sheets.

It wasn't long until I heard Itachi come into the bedroom. With his able arm he slipped out of his clothes. Although, it took him some time due to his injury. Impatient, I rolled over and watched him. He stripped down to his boxers and took off the sling. The bandages around his shoulder were slightly bloody and he winced in pain as his arm dropped. "I need to change these bandages. Then I'll join you." He said, knowing I was watching his movements. As my lover walked to the bathroom he pulled the tie from his pony tail and shook out his mane of a head of hair. I couldn't help but admire his figure. Everything about him was so attractive. His abilities, his hair, his body. And when I wasn't mad he was sweet and tender. I honestly missed when he was home and he had the time to be gentle, take his time. When he gave me affection I felt complete. Like there wasn't anything in the world that could keep us apart. But there was one thing. His stupid job.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." He said from the bathroom as he changed his bandages, using the gauze and wraps that were always kept under the sink. We brothers were always prepared for Itachi to return injured in some way. "What Itachi?" I asked with obvious agitation in my tone.

"I have been thinking. We should get you a puppy. This way when I'm gone for awhile, you're not alone." Itachi gave a faint smile as he began wrapping his upper arm. I didn't mind the idea. I'd wanted a dog for awhile. But something told me he was trying to distract me to keep me happy.

"What kiiind of dog?" I asked with a small smirk on my face even though I had mental accusations towards him. Itachi shut the light in the bathroom and slipped into the bed with me. He faced me, his eyes were gentle and began to calm me down. Nothing was better at calming me down than his eyes. "I know how much you love Alaskan Malamutes. Besides, they make for good guard dogs." Itachi smiled as he placed his good hand down on my cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He hands were always so warm. His skin so soft. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into the pillows almost purring. "I like that idea." I admitted, taking a deep relaxing breath.

Itachi rolled onto his back. Usually we were the couple that liked to spoon all day, but we both knew he couldn't lay like that due to his arm. So as he rolled onto his back and let his head get comfortable in the pillows. I scooted over. He wrapped his arm around my back as I laid my head on his opposite shoulder. My face tingled at the the inviting skin and I re-positioned the covers so they were pulled to my ear again. "I love you Aniki." I said quietly, in almost a whisper.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. You know I'll never let you get hurt right? Even if my job does put you in jeopardy, I won't let anyone get to you." Itachi said to reassure me. It was working. My body felt heavy as I quickly relaxed. And his voice rumbled in his chest, giving me a noise to relax to. I knew that no matter what happened in the end Itachi knew exactly how to keep me safe. He had connections too, in case he ever needed back up or someone to guard me while he was away. The thought of him home again pleased me more than ever, especially since he promised me this puppy. Even if he brought the puppy back to the whole keeping me safe ordeal. It was always about providing for me and keeping me safe in his mind. Sometimes it frustrated me, but other times it was sweet.

"I know, I know. I get this speech every time you come home." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Good. I just wanted to remind you." He took a deep breath, his chest rising and my head moved with it. Then he too, closed his eyes and let out the breath slowly.

"Goodnight Aniki." I whispered. And Itachi stroked my hair in response He knew stroking my hair always put me right to sleep. I knew confidently now he'd be joining me in this slumber. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun." He replied smoothly.


	3. The Wolf

**Authors note located on the bottom. v**

* * *

Itachi's arm _was_ fine. It healed in a few days just like he said it would. But the scar would always be there. And every time I saw the scar I was reminded what had happened. I couldn't stop picturing that junkie bitch pulling the trigger and hitting my brother in the shoulder. I had to think about it every time he got in and out of the shower. When he'd change his clothes or as we stripped before sex. It made me shudder. I couldn't put together if it was a turn on or not. I had to think about him in pain when I saw it, but it made him look more tough. And I couldn't deny I loved Itachi being such a tough man. It was something that helped me sleep at night. Itachi had been home for a little over a week and I haven't been sleeping better since last time he came back. I didn't have any dark thoughts dancing around in my head. Nothing about Itachi being butchered or tortured for answers. No fears of them coming after me too, in search of my bother. He told me he'd never let that happen and I trusted him. What reason did I have not to? He was always there when it was an emergency. He'd hand missions over just to be here. Like that time I took myself for a walk in the middle of the night, against his advisement, and got hit by some old man in an old Cadillac. When I woke up in Intensive Care I saw him hovering over me, tears welled up like a puppy dog. He never left the weeks it took me to recover too. He made sure that old man got his license revoked as a sound of mind thing for him Itachi strolled around the house topless while I sat on the couch and stared at him. He had such an itch for cleaning everything after I did. He just wanted to make sure it was truly clean I'm sure. I didn't like how he undermined my skills at scrubbing. What else did I have to do while he was gone? I still couldn't get the memory of him over me out of my head.

~Flashback~

_My eyes began to twitch as I became aware of the light that pierced my eye-lids and left me extremely uncomfortable. I could hear the things going on in the room. Shuffling of papers. Shifting of plastics. People spoke too. At first I couldn't quite make it out. It was like a distant echo. Eventually it became more clear to me it was my brother and a nurse. Not just any nurse. Sakura. Oh how I was disappointed the girl had to see my like this. She must have had a heart attack when she heard. "Hey. I think he's snapping out of it. I guess the anesthesia is wearing off." I felt hair tickle my nose and slide along my face. My nose twitched too. "Thank god. I didn't think he'd ever wake up.." My brother choked. I was honestly afraid he'd be angry at me. But when I opened my eyes and saw he was so hurt he couldn't be angry, I felt guilty. He got his message across without disappointment. "Sasuke-kun! Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can." I tried to speak but I was so worn down and numb from morphine I couldn't even think straight. I did blink twice though. "Oh you can hear me! I love you Sasuke-kun! You worried me sick you brat. You've been out for three and a half days." I managed to lift my arm to point towards the light switch. "Hm? Sakura what's he pointing to? I can't look away from these gorgeous eyes." In truth though Itachi was crying and he didn't want anyone to know it. Itachi always painted the image that he was a rock hard guy who didn't show sad emotions. He was supposed to be over those kinds of things. I never told anyone that his tears dripped onto my face and he shook above me. The lights flickered off. Finally I could really relax. Those things were too bright for a hospital room. How was I supposed to ever get some sleep? "Hey Sakura? Can you leave me alone with him?" She nodded yes, I knew because she didn't vocally respond. I heard the door open and shut quietly. A clicking noise was all that was left behind. "Don't ever scare me like that again otouto. I have never been more afraid in my life. I wasn't ready to bury my baby brother and I won't be any time soon. So from now on you're going to be careful! I applaud you for staying on busy streets although. That was smart. You're probably tired still, aren't you?" I blinked twice again, yes. He picked himself up from hovering over my face, his hair draped like a black curtain. It was then I got to see my injuries. It seemed most of my right side was bandaged up from either breaks or stitches. Even my forehead had gauze and tape. I was hooked up to a million machines. Most of which I didn't know what they were for. One monitored my heart, I knew that. Another seemed to monitor my brain activity. I supposed they feared brain damage. Luckily I had none. Another kept my heart rate, blood pressure, blood sugar levels. I couldn't tell you everything I was being monitored for. And being in a wheel chair for weeks after that was not anything more pleasant. I hated being dependent on someone to do every single thing for me. He even tried to spoon feed me. That was something I wouldn't tolerate. I could use my left arm just fine. The other was in a sling. But it wasn't that bad. I had some use. He wouldn't go on another job until I was 100% recovered. He feared me falling on crutches and hurting myself again. And he thought I was incapable of showering. Over all though, he was home every day for over a month. I couldn't have been happier on the inside that he was finally mine for a decent amount of time. I saw him more than he was away. It was peaceful._

"Are you ever going to quit cleaning what is already clean and take me out? You promised we'd go pick up Saber today." I couldn't lie, I was excited. Even though he was excited for other purposes. Finally I'd be able to have some kind of company while he was gone again on another job. And he'd be slightly more satisfied with our home security. "Alright Sasuke-kun! You hang on would you? I need to go get a shirt. You're going out in that?" I looked down. He was right. I was too comfortable. Santa pajama pants and a black tank top wouldn't do. I'd be cold, too. I strolled up the plain steps behind my brother, my hand dragging along the railing which was too made of hardwood. The steps were drafty under my feet. As we reached our bedroom he immediately searched the closet. I, on the other hand, was feeling quite lazy and laid back on the inviting bed. Enjoying watching the muscles of his body move as he pulled the shirt over his head and fussed with the pony tail until it sat correctly, I felt my friend start to swell. I closed my eyes and readjusted myself, cooing at the comfort. "Sasuke-kun!" Snapping out of my daydream my gaze was met with Itachi's face up-close and personal. "You know you can't hide a boner in pajama pants. Why didn't you just tell me you were in the mood?" Itachi ran his cool fingertips down my stomach and toyed with the waistband of my pajamas. I breathed out in a sign of relieve and nervousness. "Oh erm. Because I wasn't until I watched your abs as you pulled on your shirt." I blushed slightly, my face flushing out and getting full of pink. "You're really adorable otouto. I understand why you get so much attention when we go out. They all want you. It's too bad you're _mine_." I gasped as Itachi squeezed my erection. I had no idea he had made his hand far enough into my pants. "Oh my god- if you're going to touch me just take it." I looked into my brothers eyes with innocence. It was a stare I perfected. He chewed his own lip and smiled devilishly. I knew that smile meant bad bad things for me. It was a smile I knew meant only trouble. "Now Sasuke-kun, that wouldn't be very fun, would it? I like teasing you know." Yes I did know. And it was a blessing. It made orgasms even the more better.

He retreated and I suddenly felt cold. But I knew what was to bring. I took off my black tank top and threw it off somewhere on the floor, hoping I'd be able to find it later. Sitting up in the bed I studied Itachi's every movements. He pulled our blue box from the top shelf of the closet and set it down on the beside night table. Slowly lifting the lid he seemed to be thinking what was on the agenda for today's sex games. The keys came out first, which promised handcuffs. I was right, too. "Feeling playful today, huh big brother?" I smiled weakly as he slapped on the cuffs. I knew today would be a sweet torture. He chuckled. Of course he was feeling playful. I didn't need an answer. Itachi pulled the chain between the two cuffs, forcing me to move towards the center of the bed. He praised me for taking my shirt off for him. It made things move more smoothly. Wet kissing and a swirling tongue left little love bites on my chest. His teeth nipped me occasionally. "Bite me.. harder." I breathed out. "Now now Sasuke-kun. You know not to request those kind of things. You have to earn those privileges." My shaft was rubbing against the cloth of my boxers and teasing me. That wasn't even his fault. I noticed I was thrusting, or squirming slightly as he slowly dragged his rough tongue down my flesh. He found his mouth at my hips and nipped again while sucking skin. Those would be more than love bites. They'd be hickies. His fingers hooked my pajama pants and boxers at once. I watched him intently, bucking my hips. Itachi pulled down my garments.

I was naked, and he wasn't. It wasn't fair. He was fully clothed, and I laid here in hand cuffs with no clothes on. He knew I was self conscious about myself too, but he seemed not to care. I knew he'd make sure I forgot. Itachi wrapped his fingers around the base of my cock and teasingly swirled his tongue around the very tip. My jaw dropped and my body shook. His tongue felt so warm. There was a knock on the downstairs door, but it seemed Itachi didn't hear it because he took my whole length in his mouth, lips to base. He practically choked and I couldn't help hold in a moan. According to him, my moans rolled off my tongue and filled the room with a sound like 'velvet dark chocolate'. "Uggghh.. Itachiiii!" The knocking on the downstairs door was louder than the first time and Itachi defiantly heard it this time. "Hn, Sasuke-kun it seems we have a guest. You wait here and don't get lonely without me." I pleaded with my eyes for him not to go. His mouth was too hot and wet. I couldn't tolerate that kind of tease. Itachi gave me a charming smile and left me there, handcuffed and naked with a total hard on. This wasn't fair. He shut the door behind him, so I had difficulties hearing what exactly was going on. I heard him and an unfamiliar voice talking. They seemed to be talking about me. I thought I heard my name a few times. I rolled my obsidian eyes and slowly stroked myself, the chain jiggling as closed my eyes and thought about what was coming for me when he got back upstairs. It didn't take long for him to come back, but he seemed more paranoid when he did. "Is everything okay?" I asked, sitting up again and trying to mask my boner with my hands. "Things are fine. Let's continue?" What a mode breaker. "You sure?" I reached over for the set of keys and set myself free with a bit of a struggle. "Sasuke, have things around here been strange?" My eyebrows pushed together in a concerned look. "If you consider you being home strange, then yes." My face lightened and I smiled. I was only teasing him and he knew it, "Otherwise no." Itachi threw my boxers at me and I caught them with a new concerned look. "What's going on?"

Itachi brushed me off. "Just get dressed. We'll talk in the car. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." How awkward. Itachi was back to how he was whenever he came home, paranoid and protective. I slid on my boxers and creeped over to the dresser. I still wanted to dress comfortable. So I pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black v-neck. My hard on was still present, forcing me to tuck it in my waist band. It would go away soon, Itachi's serious tone always put me out of the mood. After dressing and doing my best to hide what was left of our steamy moment I jogged down the steps and slipped on my converse. I was sure I looked stupid, but we would only be out for a little while. I wasn't concerned on looking dazzling. It wasn't a time for impressions. There was a mirror by the front door that hung over the small table Itachi always threw his keys down on. I looked at myself in the mirror and scratched the side of my head in an attempt to make my hair look less like I was in bed. It worked for the most part. I stepped out the front door which locked itself and saw Itachi sitting in the car looking out the driver side window. He had his fist in his mouth. I absolutely hated when he got like this. I opened the door and seemed to startle him. "Where're we going?" I asked, settling into the leather seat of our Mercedez Benz F800, which I was not allowed to drive. I had my permit and if I crashed this blacked out beauty Itachi would have my head. So instead he'd gotten me some shit truck so if I crashed it I'd do most of the damage to the other person and I wouldn't be damaging an expensive car we owned. Even though we liked things plain Itachi always made sure to have some kind of expensive foreign car that preformed great. A get away car you could say. "You wanted a dog. I think it'll be a better idea if I get you a dog that's already trained." I pouted. He told me a puppy. How could someone train a puppy? He pushed the button that started the car, I mean this car was so ridiculous you didn't need a key. Just some chip that was in the cars remote. I couldn't believe he bought himself such an expensive car. He was thinking of getting something nicer too. But I had talked him out of it because he was never here to drive it. And when he was home I did most of the driving, as practice.

"What kind of dog? Am I still getting a big dog?" I looked to him as he pulled out of the drive way using the rear view mirror. "Yes. A really big dog. Down at the headquarters they breed and train dogs. I want you to get the biggest dog there." I rolled my eyes yet again and sighed. Of course he was going to get me a legitimate guard dog. "Is it still going to be a husky on steroids? They're big." I didn't actually mean a husky on steroids. He knew I was referencing an Alaskan Malamute. I always thought those dogs looked so nice. They looked mean, but they were loyal and strong. After all they were like the cars of Alaska. He shook his head. "No. We have a wolf German Shepard mix. You'd love him, promise." My eyes shot open. A wolf?! "Aniki! Come on. I'm not totally defenseless. I don't need a god damn wolf. What happened when that stranger knocked on the door, eh?" He gripped the steering wheel and hit the gas pedal, we accelerated rising from a steady 60 mph on the freeway to a rough 90 mph. I gripped the side handle of my door and chewed my lip. "Itachi! Stop it!" He looked at me with fire in his eyes. He hit the breaks and within a second we swerved slightly and jumped back down to 55 mph. "Sorry. I lost my composure. I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, especially on my behalf. It was just another agent. He informed me something about the people on my last mission. I can't tell you, but if you're smart you'd figure it out. I didn't get them all, that's it." Itachi's ponytail fell loose and some extra strands hid his face. I knew what he meant. And he didn't want anymore protest from me. "That dog sounds just fine. What's his name?"

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. School swarmed me before spring break. Although this week is my break so I will be hard at work to provide more story for you guys. You thought I'd just give you a lemon so soon? You're sweet! Don't worry, I'll please your needs soon enough. Reviews keep me writing, I mean it!**

**There are also some things I'd like to address. I know Sasuke and Itachi are brother, which isn't moral in most people's eyes. But they're my favorite OTP. Also the age difference, mainly Sasuke being a minor concerned some readers as well. Well- Let's say he's 17 for story purposes if it makes anyone that uncomfortable. **


End file.
